


the bed is cold without you

by thefelixlee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A+ friend, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jun is sad, Lol I like tags, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad!Junhui, Wonwoo counting the days its been since they broke up :/, Wonwoo doesnt think hes good enough, bad relationship??, but it will get better, implied gyuhao, implied mingyu and minghao, junhui doesnt like minghaos coffee, kinda?? i guess, like a couple swear words that are not even that bad, minghao makes coffee, not really but kinda, plz enjoy, sorry if it is confusing, this is so bad im actually sorry, use of jun and junhui, well not kinda it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefelixlee/pseuds/thefelixlee
Summary: ~~'he wished he could give him everything he ever needed and not let a single thing ever hurt him, which was funny seeing as Wonwoo himself had hurt him the most.'~~





	the bed is cold without you

He laid in bed cold. To be honest, it was the middle of winter and he was wearing only a big shirt and boxers. The blanket was wrapped around him, but he was still cold. The other side of the bed was bare, empty and untouched. It had been like that for weeks, but it felt like forever. He missed nights like this, being wrapped in his arms, legs entwined and soft kisses every now and then. He missed waking up to the smell of coffee and he missed falling asleep next to him. He missed Wonwoo. Junhui missed his dark hair, his smile and the feeling of home he brought. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since Wonwoo left, nights spent with images playing on repeat in his mind of him and when he finally did fall asleep all he could dream about was Wonwoo. The bed still smelt like him and there was still a second toothbrush in the bathroom.

If he was being honest it had been years since the two didn't at least send each other a text asking how they were if they hadn't talked that day. Junhui met Wonwoo when he was twelve. The elder had just moved from China to Korea and had moved in next door to Wonwoo. With limited Korean he had been able to start a friendship. Wonwoo often helped him with his Korean and as time grew the two of them grew closer, and Junhui’s Korean got better. It wasn't until their second year of University did they finally start dating, their friends telling them, 'it's about time'.

So there he was, yet again, laying in bed wearing his ex-boyfriend's shirt unable to sleep. By the time he finally gave up trying to it was three in the morning. He got up and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself, and made his way to the couch, turning on the television in hopes to distract him from the thoughts of Wonwoo. Finally falling asleep when the sun started to rise.

Jun woke to the sound of the television and the smell of coffee drifting through the apartment. Rubbing his eyes, Junhui sat up. Looking around Jun realised he had fallen asleep on the couch. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to see two cups of coffee, looking around he picked up one of the cups and took a sip.  
Hearing a soft 'hey' Jun turned around.  
He tried hard not to be disappointed when he saw Minghao.

"Hey."

"How'd you sleep?" Minghao was kind enough to offer a smile. 

Jun scoffed, "You know I haven't been doing a lot of that recently." 

"Okay, what time did you fall asleep?" 

"Uh, well, I remember seeing the sun starting to rise, so..."

After a few seconds Minghao bit his lip and frowned.

"Well, maybe you could,” He paused, looking at Jun’s face, “maybe you should go and talk to him. You need the sleep, because honestly you look dead." 

Jun rolled his eyes, but he knew Minghao was right. His eyes were bloodshot, the bags under his eyes had seen better days and in all honesty he felt like shit. Whether it was physically or emotionally he just wanted to hide away and never come out. It felt like the safest option in life right now.

"You know I can't do that." He said looking at the cup in his hands, the warmth of the cup spreading through his hands and into his arms.

"Oh come on, what happened to the ever confident Junhui I used to know?" 

Jun looked up from his coffee with tears guarding his eyes, "Wonwoo took him when he left." 

Minghao looked a little taken back before he offered Jun a sad smile. 

"We're going out remember, so drink your coffee." 

Taking another sip, Junhui grimaced.

“This coffee tastes like shit." 

The younger rolled his eyes, "No it doesn't, you're just not used to my amazing coffee. Now go and have a shower before I force you too." 

"What are you, my dad?" 

"Shower! Now!" 

Walking to the sink and tipping the drink down the drain, Jun smiled and walked to his room.

~~

It had been twenty-three days. Twenty-three days since he made one of the worst decisions of his life, not that he’d been counting. The thing was if Wonwoo went back and asked Jun for forgiveness he would get it. Junhui was such a forgiving person that you could smash his heart and he would still say, 'it's okay, everyone makes mistakes'. However Wonwoo couldn't do that, Jun deserved so much more then him. He had put up with all of Wonwoo's shit and he still loved him. The nights Wonwoo would come home drunk, heavily intoxicated and words slurring. The times he held work higher than his own lover, missing dates saying, 'sorry, I have work to finished tonight.' Yet, whenever he was drunk Junhui would help him to bed and no matter how late home he was Jun would try to be awake for him. It made Wonwoo made at how much effort he didn't put into the relationship compared to Jun. A part of him felt it was unjust what he did to Jun, breaking up with him just before going to bed, quickly running away to his own apartment. He felt selfish for keeping Jun to himself instead of letting him find someone worth his time. 

He did miss him though. Wonwoo missed his laugh, the way he hugged him, his kisses and how much he loved and cared for him. Nights were more than often spent in his office, mornings now only needed to make one cup of coffee, most mornings however he would grab two mugs before quickly putting the other back. On weekends he would find himself about to text Junhui before turning his phone off and turning the television on. 

Since he broke up with Junhui, he gave up drinking. Drinking only reminded him of how Junhui would take him to bed, soft whispers and forehead kisses. If he was being honest, everything reminded him of Jun. The coldness of his bed, the flowers planted outside his balcony, the emptiness to his apartment, everything. 

"Okay look," Mingyu started one morning. "I'm sick and tired of your moping. I get you think Jun deserves better, but everyone says that in relationships, it’s not something to break up with someone over. You know when you first started dating Jun he came up to me and said the same thing. And I told him that no one could possibly love him as much as you do. So grow a pair and tell him you love him." Mingyu rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm tired of Minghao coming home upset because of how sad Jun is. You didn't just hurt one person, you're hurting other people around you. And I'm tired of you asking how Jun is. Go and see him for yourself. He loves you Wonwoo, and I don't think he could love someone as much as he loves you. Please go and talk to him, he is so sad without you. He is literally missing a part of himself as much as you are missing a part of yourself." Mingyu pleaded.

Wonwoo nodded, trying to convince himself he knew it was true. However, all his head was telling him was that he wasn’t good enough. 

“What if, he doesn’t want me back though? What if, he finally realised he gave to much of himself to me and hates me now? What if, I have finally blown my chance with him? What if-”

Mingyu cut him off, “shut it with your ‘what if’s’ you won’t know until you go and see him. So like I said before, grow a pair of fucking balls and go and talk to him.”

“Okay,” he said, going to get his coat. “I’ll go and talk to him now.”

“Actually, he’s out with Minghao, but he’s free after three feel free to be ready by then.” Mingyu smiled. 

~~

Jun got home at three thirty. It had been a while since he had left the house, and it was refreshing. He was glad he had a friend like Minghao to lift his spirits, even if it was just for a couple hours. Whilst it was nice to hang out with Minghao, he felt drained. Like every bit of energy had been drained from his body. Quickly he changed from his jeans to sweatpants and made his way to his room. Lying on his bed he could feel his muscles start to relax, thus a knock on his door ruining the one time he had actually felt tired. Walking to his door, Jun wanted to slap whoever was on the other side, like really hard. Opening the door, Jun was shocked, every part of his body freezing, he felt paralyzed. Wonwoo. If he was being completely honest Wonwoo was the last person he expected to be at his door. He didn’t actually expect anyone so he didn’t have a detailed list of who he expected to be at his door, but whatever. 

Looking at Wonwoo made Jun miss him more than he ever could. Everything about him felt familiar, but it also felt so foreign. It made Junhui contradict how he really felt. It felt like a war was going on inside of him. Should he really want him this badly after he broke his heart? 

“Wonwoo? What are you doing here?” 

~~

Wonwoo could feel his heart beating in his chest when he knocked on the door. He felt exactly like this when he first asked Jun out, but this time it was different. This time he was begging for forgiveness. Wonwoo only had to wait a couple seconds for Jun to open the door. Wonwoo almost felt sad, he could see the how much this had affected him. Junhui looked tired, it oozed out of his body and it was thick in the air. He also looked sad, which made Wonwoo even more guilty. He wished he could go back in time and never break the elders heart, he wished he could give him everything he ever needed and not let a single thing ever hurt him, which was funny seeing as Wonwoo himself had hurt him the most. 

“Wonwoo? What are you doing here?” 

Jun’s voice startled Wonwoo a little. He missed that voice. The voice that whispered sweet nothings in his ear, the voice that sung him to sleep when he was stressed from work, the voice that he fell in love with. It was softer than usual, it sounded broken and hollow. Just like his eyes, they looked that way too. 

The younger looked down to his hands, “Junhui, I made a mistake.”

Wonwoo could feel the tears making a way to his eyes. 

“Jun I ruined what we had because I thought I was selfish, I thought that I wasn’t good enough for you. I thought that if I left, you could find someone worthwhile. But I hurt you. And that was the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, but I did. And I regret it so much, so please forgive me. I’m so, so sorry Jun.” 

Wonwoo wiped the tears from his. He watched Jun’s face carefully, hoping that he wouldn’t reject him. If Junhui rejected him, he didn’t know how he would go on with life. The elder’s face was quick to erupt into tears, Wonwoo didn’t know if that was good or bad. Tears could be good right? He didn’t know if he should hug him, hold him, leave him be, but his heart was telling him to bring him into his arms and hold him. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. 

“Jun, I’m sorry, please forgive me. I love you so, so, so much.” 

Junhui looked at him, eyes red and wet. “I love you too, I never stopped.” 

Wonwoo looked at him, eyes sparkling, and slowly smiled. 

“Can I kiss you right now?” 

Jun nodded, lips turning into a smile. 

Their lips met and Wonwoo felt like this was the first time this had ever happened and everything finally felt right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^
> 
> lol that was a bad ending
> 
> its my first actual fanfiction so im sorry if its bad or if its good
> 
> also sorry for spelling mistakes and incorrect grammar


End file.
